1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind operated generator, and more particularly to an improved wind operated generator, utilizing dual turbines in the operation of the generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind operated generators and motors are broadly old and well-known in the prior art. Wind operated generators utilizing counter-rotating propellers for increasing the derived speed and power of the electrical output from the generator have been used before. Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,848, there is described a wind operated generator utilizing a pair of propellers rotating on a common shaft but displaced from each other and occupying separate planes. Counter-rotating propellers actuate a DC generator mounted between the propellers and carried on a single shaft. The propellers and generator structure are mounted on concentric shafts supported in a positive drive structure in which the shafts are tied together through a gearing to ensure positive starting and counter-rotation of the propellers.
One of the disadvantages of this known apparatus is that it uses a DC generator wherein electric output is taken off by means of brushes. Another disadvantage is the use of a direct gearing system driven by one of the propellers to add power to the rotation of the generator. Also, a further disadvantage is in the complex arrangement of the electrical wiring to conduct electrical output through rotating shafts and brushes or slip rings. All this points up the fact that some of the power is lost due to frictional problems created in the mechanical system employed in the generator.